El Dragón y el Fénix: Inicio y Fin
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: El pasado de Layla y Yuri, antes del éxito, antes de la llegada de Sora. El antes y el después de que el destino separara los corazones. Cómo comenzó todo y cómo terminó. (El fic más fiel al anime y a los personajes). Escrito por mí y traducido por SanLay-cvrt.


**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

**El Dragón y el Fénix: Inicio y Fin**  
Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

Muchas personas pasaban frente suyo. La mayoría, vestida con ropas apegadas, medias o calzas, tal cual como ella vestida. Miraba de un lado a otro y no se inquietaba. Era la concentración en cuerpo de chica. Faltando poco para cumplir sus 14 años, fue aceptada para hacer las audiciones de Kaleido, incluso, cuando para ellos fuese necesario tener 15 años para poder utilizar los aparatos más peligrosos y por lo tanto, la misma edad para hacer la audición. Para eso, no hay nada como la ayuda de un padre millonario que invierta en el crecimiento de su hija. _"Por lo menos este regalo de cumpleaños valdrá la pena"_, pensaba, mientras alongaba los brazos y las piernas, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba ansiosa, extremadamente ansiosa, pero no lo demostraba. Layla Hamilton jamás demostraba sus sentimientos impulsivos, especialmente, cuando se trataba de algún sentimiento con el cual pudieran juzgarla. ¿Felicidad? Tal vez, por aquella oportunidad, pero no del todo feliz. Habían muchas más personas felices a su alrededor, probablemente todas, por el motivo de estar con sus padres o familiares en aquel día tan especial… Excepto una persona.

En medio de todas las filas que había para la audición, en el momento de abrir los ojos, notó un chico diez veces más frio que ella. Vaciló un poco, al recibir una mirada del mismo joven. Parecía que él la había observado cuando ella lo 'encontró' en el salón. De no ser por esa mirada determinante, diría que él no deseaba estar allí. Por algunos segundos, pensó haberlo visto en algún otro lugar antes de aquella audición, pero esa era una posibilidad casi nula, ya que prácticamente no veía personas de su edad, excepto en el colegio, y claro, no acostumbraba a fijarse en nadie de allá, sólo si la miraban diferente, lo que rara vez pasaba.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo, dejaron que los candidatos entraran en el lugar de las audiciones. Su ansiedad aumentaba a tal punto que probablemente estaba comenzando a mostrarla en su rostro. Mantenía un silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera hablaba con su sirvienta, madre de Macquarie, su mejor amiga de la infancia, aquella mujer cuidaba de ella, incluso, con más cuidado y cariño desde que su madre falleció. Era su única compañía, y aun así, no intercambiaba palabra alguna, con suerte, apenas afirmaba o negaba cualquier pregunta dulce y gentil que ella le susurraba en su oído.

Pasadas las horas, su nombre finalmente fue llamado. Primero el apellido y después el nombre. Luego de tanto observar los fracasos y éxitos en aquel escenario, el saber exactamente qué hacer, se ponía cada vez más fácil. Todas las piruetas y giros que hizo en el aire y en las barras, eran perfectos, como si hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar desde siempre, a pesar de que rara vez mostraba una sonrisa, debido a la concentración. El Profesor de Ballet quedaba maravillado con su postura y su equilibrio. No había cómo negar que había sido la mejor dentro de todos los que ya se habían presentado, aun así, ella se recriminaba en su interior por haberse equivocado en uno de los pasos. Pero como siempre, no lo demostraba. Mucho menos, demostraba que estaba feliz o convencida de que era la mejor que ahí. Con un semblante natural, tranquilo y frío, no se fijaba en nadie en particular. Sólo se sentó en su lugar, escuchando algunas exclamaciones de felicidad que le decía su ama de llaves y otros susurros inaudibles, pero se mantenía en calma.

Después de algunas cuantas presentaciones, una en especial valía la pena mirar. El chico que había visto antes, subía al escenario después de ser llamado. Hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente al presentarlo. Tenía los movimientos tan o más perfecto que los suyos. Incluso, a pesar de tener una apariencia completamente fría, mostraba mucha elegancia, al igual que ella. _"¿Cómo puede?... ¿De dónde salió este chico?"_, Pensaba ella, mientras que apenas parpadeaba por mirarlo. Empuñaba fuertemente la mano de celos al escuchar algunas exclamaciones de asombro al final de su presentación, proveniente de los profesores, los cuales estaban sentados tres filas más adelante de ella. Después de todo, ella era la favorita del año, había sido impecable, hasta que él apareció. Si ella no ganaba la máxima calificación, quedaría muy molesta. Molesta no, ¡Enojadísima! ¿Cómo alguien como él, un don nadie que apareció repentinamente en medio, podría robar el lugar que ella debería tener en el circo más bello que existía, y ganar la gloria que muchos quisieran conquistar sorprendiendo al mundo? Tenía rabia y por algunos segundos lo demostró, al mirarlo sin piedad. Pero, una vez más, parecía que él sabía quién lo miraba de esa forma, provocando que ella mirara hacia otro lado. Al verla así, de esa forma, mostró una pequeña sonrisa que la confundió y la hizo cambiar el aspecto de su rostro, de la rabia a nuevamente la duda. Finalmente, él sabía quién era ella, o simplemente ¿Se estaba burlando de su fracaso? ¿O ambas cosas? No importaba. Para ella, había sido un insulto haber sido estado perfecto y ella haría el cambio. Sabía que ambos habían sido aceptados, ni siquiera era necesario prestar atención en las próximas presentaciones. Sin embargo, ella entrenaría más. Moriría entrenando en casa durante una semana entera, hasta el primer día de práctica, para que no se vuelva a repetir otro error. Especialmente, al frente de él.

**_"Me las pagarás… Yuri Killian"_**


End file.
